vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki (A Demon Lord’s Tale: Dungeons, Monster Girls, and Heartwarming Bliss)
Summary Yuki is the main protagonist of A Demon Lord’s Tale: Dungeons, Monster Girls, and Heartwarming Bliss. He was a normal person who was reborn into another world as a demon lord in charge of a dungeon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, 8-C with spell Name: Yuki Origin: A Demon Lord’s Tale: Dungeons, Monster Girls, and Heartwarming Bliss Age: 1 chronological, however has the appearance of an adult) Gender: Male Classification: Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Has enhanced vision and haring which lets him see and hear things far away. He can even hear the heartbeats of anyone nearby,), Martial Arts, Magic, Stealth Mastery, Teleportation (Can warp to his dungeon), Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can dispel magic), Aura, Social Influencing (Has a calming aura that draws others to him. It is why Illuna grew so attached to him on such short notice, and it is one of the reasons the hero chose to loosen her guard and engage him in conversation), Precognition (Can sense danger to himself before it happens), Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their stats), Flight, Creation (Has the ability to engineer any facility he wishes, exactly as he imagined it), Dimensional Storage, Extrasensory Perception (Can see magical power, discern when his opponents are getting ready to cast their spells, tell how their magical energy are flowing, where it gathered, and even the locations they were targeting before their magical bombardments fully materialized), Forcefield Creation, Adaptation (His body adapted to high altitudes, getting used to the lack of oxygen), Statistics Amplification (All his stats are increased by 50% whilst engaging a sinner. All his stats are boosted by a factor of 1.5 when at or under 20% HP. All of his stats are doubled if his HP drops below 10% of its maximum value. All his stats are increased by 50% when in combat against a dragon), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Explosion Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Plant Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (All incoming damage is drastically diminished when at or under 20% HP), Earth Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Transmutation (Can turn materials into weapons), Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can destroy his opponents minds), Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (His magical energy can intimidate his opponents, causing them to panic and perhaps even falter when attempting to launch an attack, or instantly faint), Metal Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Air Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Immune to the rauschgift balms’ effects which causes anything in its vicinity to go insane. Unaffected Zaien driving him insane), Curse Manipulation (Unaffected by Zaien's curse), Empathic Manipulation (He wasn’t swallowed by the muddy emotions that clouded Zaien's mind), Information Analysis (Can hide his stats from others) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Far superior to the Grand Tortoise and Manticore which can destroy trees, which requires this much energy), Building level with spell (Has a spell specifically focused on mass destruction that can obliterate an entire stadium) Speed: At least Subsonic (Moved faster than they can see, and dodged arrows, when he was far weaker), Supersonic attack speed with Handgun Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'High-Class Potions:' Potions which can allows the person it is used on to regenerate limbs and repair a giant gaping hole in one’s stomach without much difficulty even though such a wound would otherwise be fatal. *'Magical Handgun:' A ranged weapon that uses magical energy as ammunition. Its magazine can hold up to seven bullets. *'Violet Carving Knife:' A crude looking greatsword that is embedded with the magical circuit he’d learned from boosting the Enchant skill’s level by one: Inflict Lesser Poison. The spell can be activated by pouring mana through the blade, at which point it would gain the ability to inject venom into anything it cut. The poison is so powerful that it causes the area around the cut to immediately turn a shade of purple. *'Zaien:' A greatsword in the shape of a katana synthesized by a Demon Lord by the name of Yuki. This blade despises sin and forgives not those that commit it. Through its blade, which only grows sharper and more powerful as it bathes in blood, Zaien convicts sinners of their crimes and delivers their sentences itself. Equipping this weapon leads to a drastic boost in its wielder’s stats. It is an intelligent weapon that is capable of manifesting a humanoid form that is aware of her identity as a weapon. *'Ring of Transfiguration:' Pouring magical energy into this ring allows its bearer to freely change the colour of their eyes and hair. *'Necklace:' A necklace embedded with a spell that would allow its wearer to warp to the dungeon. Intelligence: Genius (As a demon, Yuki is naturally gifted with the magical arts. He is the creator of Zaien which is an intelligent weapon, and possesses knowledge comparable to a scolar who has spent his entire life dedicated to the mastery of his craft) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Analyze:' A skill which allows him to inspect something and determine its stats. *'Item Box' A skill which allows him to store items in a dimensional rift whose size is relative to his max MP. *'Translation:' A skill which allows him to remain both conversational and literate even though he was whisked away to another world. *'Magic Eye:' An ability innate to his race which allows him to see magical power. This lets him discern when his opponents are getting ready to cast their spells. It tells him how their magical energy are flowing, where it gathered, and even the locations they were targeting before their magical bombardments fully materialized. *'Martial Arts Mastery:' A skill which makes him proficient in martial arts. *'Stealth:' A skill which allows him to be unnoticed by his opponents. *'Detect Enemy:' A skill which lets him detect his opponents. *'Sword Arts:' A skill which lets him proficient wit swords. *'Weapon Transmutation:' A skil that is capable of turning materials into weapons. All he needs to do is run his mana through the materials while envisioning the form he wants the final product to have. The quality of weapon it creates is based on the clarity of his mental image of it, the amount of mana he puts into it, and the quality of the raw materials used. *'One Who Judges:' A skill which increases all stats by 50% whilst engaging a sinner. *'Creative Construction' A skill which gives him the ability to engineer any facility he wishes, exactly as he imagined it. Its first major drawback is that it consumes a ridiculous amount of DP. The second major downside is that it is extremely unforgiving. Like with primordial magic, he needs to picture what he wanted to make, down to the finest detail. If the image he has in my head isn’t clear enough, then the spell will end up failing to create what he desires. *'Iron Maiden:' A spell which causes the earth right underneath his opponent to shake and swell, deforming into a pair of iron-like plates with spikes protruding from their insides. The two rise, lining themselves up with his target before closing in on each other, punching countless holes into the target. *'Dispel Magic:' A spell which allows him to nullify magic. *'Disguise:' A skill that stops people from seeing his stats. It shows his enemies what he wants them to see and hid what he didn’t. *'Map:' An ability which allowed displays any and all enemy signatures. Its sole limitation is that it only functioned if the area in question was one he had filled in already. It functions by sending out signals that would run into magical particles in the air to obtain data on the terrain and any potential threats. *'Crisis Detection:' A skill which alerts him when there is any danger to him. *'Tenacity:' A skill which drastically diminish all incoming damage and boost all stats by a factor of 1.5 when at or under 20% HP. *'Sovereign Pressure:' A skill which generates an aura of intimidation capable of hampering all nearby enemies by making it more difficult for them to take action. The strength of its effect was influenced by the relative difference in stats between him and my foes. *'Demon Lord; King of the Dragons:' A title granted to the demon lord who defeated the king of the dragons and thereby inherited his position as Dragonlord. It provides an extreme boost to charisma when engaged in conversation with a dragon, and grants a unique skill by the name of Sovereign Pressure. *'Survivor of Death’s Embrace:' A title granted to one who has survived being pushed to the absolute brink of death. All of the title owner’s stats are doubled if their HP drops below 10% of its maximum value. *'Dragonslayer:' A title which makes his weapon especially effective against dragons. It is capable of rending their flesh, shredding their scales, and depriving them of their lives. All dragons are left vulnerable before its blade; none may defend against it. All stats are increased by 50% when in combat against a dragon. *'Nightmare:' A brutal, inhumane spell that would engulf a large area and destroy the minds of those that lay within with a series of horrifying, soul-consuming hallucinations. The most terrifying part about Nightmare was that it would feed off of the person it was affecting. It would fuel itself with their magical energies and force the illusions it created to persist until they were drained dry. And it did it slowly. The spell made sure its targets suffer for what seemed like an eternity. Those that bore through it without killing themselves would often wind up brain dead. *'Primordial Magic:' Magic which is considered a lost art. It is in essence, the power of the user's imagination. It is none other than their very own imagination that serves as the basis for casting spells, and thus, it is also their imagination that allows them to create your their own magical techniques. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:A Demon Lord’s Tale: Dungeons, Monster Girls, and Heartwarming Bliss Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Demons Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fear Users Category:Metal Users Category:Immortals Category:Air Users Category:Madness Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Geniuses